Agridulce
by Charlie Romo
Summary: Songfic. Arthur es agrio, y sus sentimientos son algo que no se nota a simple vista. Antonio, en cambio, es un joven dulce y sonriente que siempre se expresa al máximo. Por alguna extraña razón el destino los une. ¿Lograrán conseguir aquella mezcla agridulce y romper con los paradigmas de su relación?


**Hola de nuevo, gente bonita:)**

**Pues, aquí con un nuevo fanfic de SpUk, no sé...me encantan esos dos. Es mi primer yaoi:) Así que si está un poco pocho...pues ya saben porque. **

**Es un songfic basado en la canción Bittersweet, de Panic! At The Disco. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. Y es One-Shot:)**

**Bittersweet es propiedad de P!Atd.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, su prespectivo dueño es Himaruya-san:)**

* * *

_I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap._

Arthur no sabía por qué hacia eso. Sólo tomó el papel, escribió y lo dejó a un lado de aquel irritante pero hermoso español de ojos esmeraldas. Quería verlo, oh, ¿A quién estaba engañando? Él quería abrazarlo, besarlo y tenerlo como siempre lo había pensado.

No, espera. ¿Desde cuándo? Se suponía que odiaba al Señor de los Tomates, entonces no había razón alguna para decirle que lo quería ver, A SOLAS. En efecto, había puesto eso en mayúsculas, subrayado y con signos de exclamación. Si el spaniard lo dejaba de nuevo así se volvería loco. Él luchaba por lo que quería hasta tenerlo.

_And I'm not pulling, no._

_I'm not pulling for you, you're just pulling at me._

_I'm not a betting man, but this is a sure thing._

Antonio había leído cada una de las palabras que Arthur había escrito en aquel papel. El cejotas lo había dejado más que sorprendido, pero es que en realidad, él no hacía nada como para incitarlo a hacer eso. O tal vez si, pero el era más corto de entendederas que nada, eso si, estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Está bien. Arthur era la persona más arrogante, amargada y agria que el pudiese conocer. Pero le encantaba aquel cejotas. Claro, no iba a aceptarlo así de fácil, él tenía a Lovino, pero era demasiado díficil conquistar al joven italiano, quien además, tenía una GRAN atracción hacía la amiga belga que tenía Antonio.

El cejotas era suyo. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en eso? No, no, no, no, no y no. Miró a Arthur en la mesa de juntas y cuando él se volvió hacia donde estaba Antonio, se puso más rojo que los tomates que acostumbraba a plantar.

_I've been to Tokyo and to Southafrica._

_So many places, that you may say I've seen it all._

_But my favorite place, is the one embrace, _

_of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall._

La última vez, Arthur lo había visto muy cariñoso con Lovino Vargas, aquel italiano que lo único que había logrado, era encender los celos del inglés, trató de separalos, de sabotearlos, pero nada funcionó, se dió por vencido finalmente y decidió irse a visitar a sus amigos del mundo.

Las dos visitas que recordaba con más frecuencia eran las que le había hecho a Kiku y a Nelson*, ambos le ayudaron un poco con su problema con el español. Le contestaron lo mismo: confesarle su amor de una vez por todas y romper con los paradigmas que seguían vigentes en su mente.

Quería ver otras cosas, visitar el mundo. Conocerlo. Y aunque iba a distintos lugar y conoció diferentes culturas, como personas y demás, el hombre cejudo aún extrañaba al español, por eso había decidido volver.

_Everything I do, is bittersweet._

_You could tell me secrets that I probably repeat._

Antonio no sabía cuándo comenzó a amar intensamente al inglés. ¿Amar? ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía? Pues, no sabía cuando comenzó a desarrollar semejantes sentimientos hacia su enemigo. Y es que no siempre había sido así, antes, eran amigos del alma, solamente dejaron de hablarse cuando a Antonio se le salió decir uno de sus secretos más íntimos.

Él trató por todos los medios disculparse con él, y fue cuando se dió cuenta de que desde ese entonces, no podía vivir sin aquel inglés a su lado. No podía ser, lo volvía loco.

Francis se lo decía. Gilbert se lo decía, incluso su hermanita menor, Maria*, también. Pero cuando se lo dijo Lovino se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho en realidad.

_I'm not trying to hurt you._

_I just love to speak._

_It feels like we're pulling teeth. So bittersweet._

Lovino siempre había tenido la razón. Pero es que aquel jodido español, le había dado donde más le dolía. Lovino sabía que las intenciones con Arthur, eran sólo para molestarlo a modo de juego, pero esa vez, esa vez si se había pasado del límite.

Arthur no era una persona abierta, y por eso siempre amó al español, pero aquel día estuvo apunto de castrarlo quirurgicamente con una cuchara. Y de ahí se comenzaron a odiar. Pero él jamás se había preocupado por el inglés, hasta que pasó lo de aquel día. Lovino también tenía razón en que aquel ojiverde jamás se callaba, a veces tenía la maña de hablar de más.

Y eso fue lo que lo alejó de Arthur, otra de las razónes por las cuales Lovino prefirió a su hermosa mujer proviniente de bélgica, llamada Emma.

Y Lovino había acertado, aquella sensación que Arthur había dejado era completamente agridulce, dejaba que invadiera lentamente su corazón, para rozarlo y acariciarlo dulcemente, pero de repente, hacía que esa mezcla se volviera agria, logrando que lo reprochara completamente y olvidando quien era aquel que le decía que lo amaba.

_I guess that's how it's gotta be._

_I guess that's how it's gotta be._

Arthur se repetía constantemente esa oración. Tal vez, las cosas debían ir así. Antonio, aquel joven que lo cautivo con su jodido sensual acento y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, no era del todo para él. Tal vez, se había cansado de luchar contra sus instintos y debía hacer lo que debió hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dejarlo ir.

¿Pero qué coño? Él era Arthur Kirkland ¡Señores! ¿Dejar ir a su precioso español? ¡Jamás! No había regresado por que si. Tal vez le hacía falta ropa o yo que sé, pero estaba ahí por su español, y no lo dejaría ir jamás. ¿Acaso el bastardo creía que un boleto de avión estaba barato? ¡Por poco y se queda sin cena!

No. Tenía que hacer que valiera la pena.

_All that hate is, gonna burn you up._

_It keeps you warm at night. _

_Warmer than anyone._

A veces Antonio se ponía a pensar en lo orgulloso que era el inglés. Un mes, ¡Un jodido mes desperdiciado en Arthur! Como coño lo odiaba. No podía pensar en más que todo el odio que sentía por él, pero el odio, al ser un sentimiento tan pero tan fuerte, se convierte en el amor que Carriedo comenzó a sentir por Kirkland.

Lo peor del caso, es que no podía dormir. Y él aborrecía el insomnio. El sueño era lo que más amaba en la vida, y ahora no podía hacerlo porque al momento de cerrar los ojos, el inglés, sus cejotas, sus ojos verdes y su hermoso cabello rubio, aparecían de repente en su mente.

Ya estaba al borde del colapso, si no hacia algo, iba a explotar.

Y aquella mañana en la junta, el inglés le dejaba una nota, invitándolo a verlo. Pero el no quería verlo. No quería, simplemente porque sabía que si lo hacía, se podría volver loco. Podría hacer algo realmente estúpido, y no se quería ver mal, pero había un impulso en su cerebro que le decia: " Tienes que ir. Tienes que ir. Tienes que que que que ir ."

Lo haría definitivamente, ya sabía lo que pasaría, pero lo haría.

_I think how many drinks I've had._

_No more in either hand._

_I'm slurring on purpose._

_And it's certainly worth it._

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Arthur caminaba al hotel en donde se hospedaba. Donde tomó una de las botellas de reserva que tenía ahí. ¿Como las había metido? El hotel no dejaba que entraran con botellas de vino, whisky, vodka, etcétera. Ni idea, pero pues, ahí tenía que hacerlo. Le dió un trago, un gran trago, como si tomarle a aquel licor, le limpiara el pensamiento y ya no pensara en el jodido, pero hermoso español.

Pero no, no podía, todo seguía igual. Cerraba los ojos y ahí se encontraba, como la última vez. Pero ahora no lo dejaría ir de nuevo. Ya estaba todo planeado, iría a aquel lugar que tanto le había gustado, y le declararía su amor, sólo esperaba que el español le hiciera caso a su propuesta, si no le correspondía, pues..."Hola, botellitas con licor."

Aún así, sabía que valía la pena tratar de atraer a Antonio. Se metía en sus sueños, fisgoneaba sus pensamientos y luego se aparecía de la nada, junto a Lovino Vargas, quien quemaba por dentro el cuerpo de Arthur, incitaba a un aura asesina a salir, pero no haría nada para demostrar lo que sentía.

"Estúpido tsundere que eres." Recordó las palabras de Kiku Honda.

Y tenía razón, era un tsundere completamente enamorado.

"So idiota." Como diría su amado, Antonio Carriedo.

Ya había planeado todo, y ahora sólo tenía que ver si su plan funcionaba, para que Antonio cayera en sus redes de una vez por todas.

_Everything I do, is bittersweet._

_I'm not trying to hurt you._

_I just love to speak._

_It feels like we're pulling teeth, so bittersweet._

Arthur escuchaba la canción en la radio. Era de mañana y tenía una resaca de campeonato. Después de tres botellas, ¿Quién no? Lo bueno es que había tomado un café en aquella mañana y parecia que sólo se había desvelado. Le gustaba la voz de Brendon Urie, pero la letra martillaba en sus tímpanos y le llegaba el mensaje a lo más recóndito de su cerebro.

Y luego, llegó a la sala de juntas, donde Antonio, misteriosamente, se sentó al lado de Gilbert Bielschmidt y no al de Lovino, quien estaba encantado con aquella mujer de cabellos cortos claros. Arthur se había tomado la molestía de notarlo. Se sentó enfrente de él, para poder mirarlo nerviosamente, mientras el hermano de Gilbert, Ludwig, hablaba de lo que se haría aquel bimestre en la empresa.

"Joder, a nadie le importa." Arthur pensó.

Vio que Antonio tomaba su cuaderno de notas y comenzaba a hacer garabatos mientras lo veía de vez en cuando. De repente, Gilbert vió lo que parecía ser un dibujo en el cuaderno y comenzó a reirse por lo bajo. Luego ambos, miraron de reojo al cejón, el cual malhumorado, sólo se hundió un poco más en su silla.

Después de varios minutos, (Que parecieron horas) todos salieron por las puertas de la sala.

_I guess that's how it's gotta be._

_I guess that's how it's gotta be._

¿Acaso así tenía que ser? ¿Antonio se viviriá burlando de él toda la vida? ¿Acaso nunca le respondería? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?

En cambio, Antonio parecia más nervioso que una chica de secundaria a punto de tener su primera cita. ¡Maldición! Si, sabía que Arthur le diría algo importante, pero ¿El cejotas siempre iba a ser así de misterioso? Necesitaba saberlo ya, y es que a pesar de todo, le diría, le confesaría que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él.

Si. Y una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en el rostro del ibérico.

_You and me. Another puppetry._

_It's such a mystery, why you're here._

Arthur se sentó en aquel árbol* mientras veía aquel parque completamente solo. Perfecto lugar para decirle lo que seguía a Antonio. Siguió pensando y pasaron los minutos, y aquellos minutos juntaron una hora. Y la hora, hizo que Arthur se desesperara.

Lo sabía. El ibérico jamás vendría, no lo quería, él estaba prendado de Lovino, y así sería siempre. No tenía que vivir manipulado por sus sentimientos, sólo tendría que esperar por alguien más y olvidar a aquel que había sido el hombre de sus sueños por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Antonio lo miraba de lejos, ¿Tenía que ir? Le daba pena, vergüenza, miedo. Muchas emociones contradictorias golpeaban ferozmente al corazón de Antonio. Tenía que ir. TENIA QUE IR. Caminó lentamente, quería ser sigiloso. Y luego vio algo que lo asustó completamente. Arthur se pusó de pie y empezó a dar unos pasos hacia adelante.

Sabía que se iba a ir.

-¡Arthur!-Antonio salio por detrás de los arbustos.

Arthur se quedó estático. ¿Aquella voz...? No, era su mente tratándole de jugar una broma. No, seguiría su camino. El boleto estaba caro y no lo desperdiciaría, mañana se iba a Inglaterra otra vez y ¡Ádios a su amado Antonio!

-Te estoy hablando a ti, cejotas.

Arthur se volvió y le pareció estar soñando. Antonio se encontraba de pie, justo enfrente de él, con una mueca de ¿Pena? en su cara. ¿Que? Primero se tardaba una hora, si, UNA HORA, en llegar y ahora se aparecía de la nada. ¿Acaso se venía a burlar de él?

-¿Qué quieres?-El inglés preguntó con desdén e indiferencia.

-Pues, tú me citaste aquí, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Si, pero...pensé que...

-Ah, sabes que yo tomo siestas después del trabajo. Casi me mato al saber que llegaría tarde aquí.-Mintió porque estuvo observando al inglés por una hora.

_And you became, as clear as cellophane._

_My voice of reasoning._

_I don't think I can take the way you make me out to be._

-Bueno, pero...¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

"Para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que no me quiero ir de aquí." Pensó Arthur.

-No vale la pena decirlo. Deberías irte a dormir.

-Arthur...-El español se acercó y le cogió la mano.-Dime por favor, sabes que la curiosidad es una de las cosas que más me joden la vida. Por favor.

-No debería de importarte.-El inglés se soltó.-Regresa con Lovino, no se vaya a poner celoso de que estas aquí conmigo.

-¿Lovino? Pero Lovino, está saliendo con Emma. Oye...si fuera idiota, diría que el único celoso aquí eres tú.-Sonrió maliciosamente.

Eso agarró a Arthur desprevenido. ¿Celoso? Celoso le quedaba corto, quería matar al italiano, descuartizarlo, espetarle que no se acercara a su hombre de tomates y mandarlo a Mare Desiderii* para que Antonio no lo pudiese ver.

-Estas loco, Antonio.-Se volvió y dió unos cuantos pasos mas.-Nos vemos el otro mes. See you, later.

¿Eso era todo? Antonio estaba completamente decepcionado, pero se dió cuenta de que Arthur sólo había avanzado un metro y no se había movido. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, anunciando una tormenta. Si, ya era momento de irse.

-Bueno...si tú lo dices. Hasta el otro mes, Arthur.

Antonio lo rozó de la mano y esó bastó para que Arthur reaccionara.

-¿Antonio?-Su voz salió finalmente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No...no era todo.-Arthur suspiró, tratando de volverse búlimico verbalmente, para que el torbellino de palabras saliera de su boca.-He querido decirtelo por mucho tiempo, a decir verdad. Pero no encontraba las palabras para poder explicarlo, de hecho, no sé como explicarlo, pero es que tú...tú...

Antonio se exasperó y al igual que Arthur, explotó palabras.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo? Yo ya estoy harto de todas estas sandeces. No puede ser Arthur, eres un jodido tsundere, pero el tsunedere más idiota que conozco. Eres tan transparente. Simplemente dime que me amas y ya.

_I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap._

_And I'm not pulling. I'm not pulling for you._

Arthur se quedó estupefacto ante aquellas palabras. Al igual que los celos, esa palabra también le quedaba corta para explicar lo que sentía.

-Antonio, yo...

-¡Cállate! No quiero escuchar más. En serio.

-Sólo quiero saber si...

-¿Qué si te correspondo? Arthur, ¡Me vuelves loco! ¿Sabes una cosa? Recuerdo que una vez me hablaste del destino. Yo te había dicho que no, que no lo creía que era sólo una cosa inventada por las personas, pero ahora veo que estoy equivocado, que el destino si existe, porque descubrí que mi destino, mi destino eres tú.

Arthur no supó que hacer y cogió a Antonio de la cintura, se inclinó bruscamente, y atrapó la boca del joven con la suya. Fue el mejor beso de toda su vida. La boca de Antonio sabía a romance, a un romance perdido, a lo que jamás se hubiese podido imaginar. Lo amaba y todo aquel plan, realmente había funcionado.

-Por favor, Arthur. No te vayas. Y si te vas, vete conmigo.

-Nunca me dejaste hablar.-Respondió él con un toque de malhumor, pero luego sonrió. -Yo también te amo, a proposito.

-Pero responde, ¿Te irás conmigo?

-Por supuesto que no. Oye, los boletos de avión estan caros, el que se va conmigo, eres tú.

Antonio sonrío y ésta vez, él comenzó el beso. Arthur sólo se dejaba llevar y luego, regresaron al hotel, en aquella noche, en la que acababa de llover.

* * *

**Notas de Fanfic:**

**-Kiku, obviamente es Japón y Nelson es el OC que representa a Sudáfrica. Decidí ese nombre por Nelson Mandela.**

**-María es México, y aquí la tomo como la hermana menor de Antonio.**

**-Hay muchas versiones de letras de ésta canción, y el verso de esa, siempre cambia, decidí usar "puppetry" aunque a veces se pone "In a proverbian tree" por eso puse que Arthur estaba debajo del árbol.**

**-Mare Desiderii es uno de los mares de la luna que estan en el Lado Oscuro.**

**No sé. A mi me gustó y quedé satisfecha. Y pues no tengo que decir nada más.**

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, etc. Dejen un review y den un follow, estaré SUPERMEGARECONTRAARCHIMACRO agradecida.**


End file.
